The Full Moon Strikes Again
by my.bestfriends.a.freak
Summary: Emma's back along with Ash and things are perfect just the way they are. At least, until the full moon hits and everything is twisted up,Mako may be destroyed,Bella has gone missing nowhere to be seen,relationships are torn up and everyone is on their own
1. Chapter 1

**Rikki's POV**

I woke up and right away looked at my clock. It read 7:37a.m; "What am I doing up this early? It's way too early for me." I thought to myself. And with that, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

About five minutes later, my phone started ringing and I slowly woke up. I picked up my phone to see Zane was the one calling me. As I was deciding whether to pick I up or leave it and go back to sleep, it dawned on me what time it was.. "Why was he calling me this early?" I kept thinking. But I couldn't think straight so I put my phone on silent, placed it back down on the nightstand, and went back to sleep.

At 9:46 I finally woke up. I picked up my phone; a picture of a full moon appeared "Oh great." I thought sarcastically. After I closed it, I noticed I had eleven missed calls; all from Zane. I checked for any voicemails; none. Typical of him. I realized it might be important so I got dressed and headed over to his house.

As I arrived at his house, the door opened but it was neither Zane nor his dad. It was the bitch I really did not want to deal with right now; Merriam. "Ew, what are you doing here?" She said in that snotty voice of hers. "Oh so it's against the law to go to my boyfriends house now?" I said. Unlike her, I like to fight fire with fire; sometimes literally. "Whatever he's not even home, he's at _Rikki's_." She said while starting to walk away. "Whatever." I said, mocking her. With that, I left and headed towards _Rikki's._

As I walked into _Rikki's_, I immediately noticed Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis all sitting at a booth. I walked over and sat down next to Zane. When I was settled, he put his arm around me. Next to us, were Cleo and Lewis and across from us was Emma. I was about to ask Zane why he called me so many times when Bella and Will walked over laughing and talking as usual. "Hey guys." Emma said. Bella replied, "Hey. Oh and Emma, some guy was sitting at a table outside looking for you. He saw us talking earlier and figured I knew you." "Really," Emma answered, "what does he look like?" "He has dark brown, almost black hair, kind of fit, hmm…" Bella was thinking but before she could tell her anything else, Emma bolted outside. Cleo and I immediately looked at each other and said "Ash."

**Emma's POV**

Ash! He was back too! I missed him so much! I raced outside and looked to my right, there he was, looking handsome as usual; well, at least from what I remember. "Ash!" I called out. He immediately looked up and smiled. I smiled and walked towards him. When I reached the table, he stood up and we both hugged each other. After the hug we shared a long, meaningful kiss and finally sat down.

"I missed you so much." I was the fist one to speak. "Me too," He paused, "we need to talk." It was then that I realized the last time he saw me I was a mermaid. I still am but he doesn't know about Bella and everything that happened. I could tell right then and there this was going to be a long, maybe even regretful talk.

"About what?" I asked, acting clueless. "The last time I saw you, you were a," he lowered his voice to a whisper now, "mermaid, are you still one?" "Yes," I replied, "but maybe we should go someplace more private." I stood up and took his hand. Without hesitation, he stood up and started walking with me.

**Zane's POV**

"Zane," Rikki got my attention and I looked over to her, "Why did you call me so many times?" Oh no. I completely forgot about that. "Here lets talk in the office." "Um, alright" she nervously replied to me. After that, I took her hand and we walked into the office.

Inside the office, I closed the door and Rikki took a seat on the couch. I remained standing, realizing I was starting to pace. "So, what's on your mind?" Rikki asked. I immediately stopped pacing. I turned to look at her and I smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

**So how did you like it? Sorry it was so short! Please review! I will only continue if you tell me what you thought about it! It might take me a little while to put the 2****nd**** chapter up but I will get it up just please REVIEW!**


	2. The Unexpected

"What kind of surprise Zane? You know I hate presents." She said back. "I know. I know," I paused, "and it's a big surprise." I smiled.

"Just tall me." She said back with a little frustration in her voice.

"How about I show you?" I said as I reached out my hand and she took it.

I led her outside of _Rikki's_, along the beach, and then to a big, cream-colored building. As soon as we reached the building I went behind Rikki, covered her eyes with my hands and said, "Just keep walking, I'll guide you."

"Where are we?" She said, clueless.

"You'll see."

I brought her to the third floor and stopped. I made sure her eyes were closed and I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked a door. I then opened the door and uncovered Rikki's eyes. "Whoa" was all she said. She stepped in and took a look around. To the left was a mini kitchen, straight ahead were two couches and a TV, and off to the side of that was a bedroom with a closet and a bathroom.

"So do you like it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Like it? I love it!" She came over to me and we shared a long, meaningful kiss.

****

**Ash's POV**

Emma led me to her house where she took me up to her room. From there, she told me _everything_. How Bella is a mermaid, all of their powers, how they became mermaids; everything.

I let myself sink all of that in before I said anything. "Wow." Was all I could get out.

"Yeah, it's a little complicated." She replied.

"So, you're telling me that one time at the stable when you ran into the supplies closet because you got wet, you actually turned into a mermaid?" My thoughts finally were processed.

"Yeah." She said, blushing a little.

"I was so confused when that happened, I thought you were a avoiding me." I told her honestly

"I would never avoid you" She smiled.

I smiled back.

For some reason, I had an urge to check my watch. Once I checked it, I was glad I did because I realized I was going to be late for work.

"Hey Emma, is it alright if I meet up with you later? I have to go to the sables."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I kissed her on the cheek then left.

****

**Bella's POV**

Big mistake asking Cleo who Ash is. I took her 45 minutes just to explain who he is. Now that's over and I'm on to better things; helping Will with diving.

After Sophie moved out of town, he went back to competitive diving. Right now, we're at a public swimming pool and apparently "nobody comes here anymore" as Will puts it.

He's in the water and I'm sitting on the pavement beside the pool, careful not to get wet. He keeps bugging me to go in the water but I keep refusing, just in case somebody shows up.

"Come on Bells, the water's great!" Will yelled from across the pool.

"I'll pass!" I yelled back.

He swam to the wall next to me, "You know you want to." As he said that he splashed water on me then smiled.

"Will!" I said and I dove in.

After I transformed I went up to the surface. "Really Will?" I said to him.

"Yes." He replied back. He then kissed me and swam away.

I smiled at him and started to swim.

We spent a good hour swimming. As we were about to get out, Sophie showed up.

Will immediately went in front of me to try to cover my tail.

"Hey Will." She said as she waved.

I hung on to Will as tight as I possibly could. I did not want to be seen right there and especially not when I was in the water. But she saw me anyway.

"Oh hey Bella, I didn't see you there." She said, suddenly acting nice. She looked back at Will, then immediately back at me.

She gave me a puzzled look, "What the hell Bella?"


	3. All The Wrong Words

**Sorry it took so long! I had a bunch of homework/projects to do! Also, please R/R every chapter! The next chapter I am going to write in 3rd person instead of different perspectives. Alright well, thanks and enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I had to think as quickly as I possibly could. "It's uhh…. It's a costume?" I said with a little questioning in my voice; luckily, she didn't notice. "Yea, it's a costume for the _Miss Seaqueen Pageant_." Will had my back.

"Oh." Was all she said while looking disgusted.

"So why exactly did you come here?" Will asked her with a little frustration in his voice. "I just came to visit." Sophie replied, sounding nice, unlike before. "Well, you're not staying at _my_ house." Said Will, the frustration getting worse.

I had never seen this side of him before. He'd never been this harsh to someone before; especially not Sophie. "Fine." Sophie said after a minute or two, "I guess, I'll just go back home." After that, she started to walk away.

"And stay there!" Will shouted to her as she walked away.

What has gotten into him?

He turned around and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but only could manage a half-smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked with curiosity.

"What happened," I paused, "to you and Sophie?"

"Oh that." He replied while swimming over to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out.

I followed him to the edge of the pool but didn't get out. "Yeah, that." I said quietly.

"Well, remember how she would always push me too far when she used to be my coach?"

I nodded in reply.

"Well she keeps badgering me to move in with her because she thinks you're distracting me, when really, you're helping me. I guess I'm just sick of her bossing me around." He finished.

I could tell there was something else he wasn't telling me, but I let it go; not knowing how he would react.

He helped me out of the pool and we walked back to his house.

Cleo's POV

Everyone went off in their own ways and left Lewis and I here to talk about the full moon, my least favorite subject.

"Why do you think we're going to get moonstruck tonight? We haven't in years." I asked him in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper.

"It's near the fifth anniversary of the first time you got moonstruck. It says here," He then looked to his laptop, "that every five years you are guaranteed to get moonstruck."

"Oh. Well what time does the moon rise?"

"Exactly 6:32." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

It's 5:15 now. We can probably have it at my house since my dad and Sam are visiting some relatives and Kim is sleeping over a friends house."

"Alright then; you call everyone while I get the supplies. Meet at your house in 10 minutes and we'll set everything up." He answered. He then kissed my cheek and left.

Will's POV

_I can't tell Bella. Not now anyway._

She was in the middle of talking when her phone rang.

"Hello?" "Okay. Yeah." "Alright, see you soon." And just like that, she hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We need to go to Cleo's. Tonight's a full moon." She replied, her voice surprisingly calm.

She got up and walked out; I followed.

"You guys don't get affected by the moon though." I added, confused.

"Every five years we do." She said, still perfectly calm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Which usually means never.

"Whatever." I said in reply.

She stopped walking suddenly and turned to face me, "What has gotten into you lately? You were such a nice and considerate guy; now you're just cruel and selfish. You're not the person I fell in love with." She wasn't calm at all now. A tear went streaming down her face.

I pulled her in for a tight hug. She quickly pulled away.

She's walking away from me now. No matter what I do I can't stop her. She keeps treading on, nothing stopping her. Almost like she's determined. I'm not sure where she's going; or when she'll be back. All I know is that now, we're torn apart and it's all my fault.

I had to check Cleo's.

When I had arrived, Bella wasn't there. Nobody knew where she was. My nerves were getting to me now. _What if we can't find her?_

We called her phone; went straight to voice mail. She wasn't at Mako. But she might be there eventually. An idea struck me, "Hey what if Lewis and I spend the night at the moonpool while Zane stays here protecting the girls?"

"Perfect," Lewis paused, "It's 6:30 now, so we should be heading over. If we see any sign of Bella at all, we'll call."

"Alright, be safe." Cleo said to us as we headed out.

_**This is all my fault.**_That thought didn't leave my head the whole entire time we were on our way to Mako.

_**All my fault. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Really sorry about the late update! Since midterms are coming up, we've been getting a lot of work so I haven't been able to write. Plus, I just didn't have any motivation to write it; so I got caught up. Then I started writing a one-shot and focused my time on that. Call it procrastination but I personally think I just didn't have motivation to write it. But now is now and I finally wrote this so enjoy! Please don't forget to R/R!**

Lewis and Will arrived at Mako at around 7:10. They reached the cave at around 7:30; but unfortunately, Bella wasn't there. Well, she wasn't there _yet._

Meanwhile, back at Cleo's, Rikki and Zane are cuddling on the couch. Cleo is sitting on the cushioned chair, looking relaxed, when she's actually extremely worried about Bella and when/if she'll be back.

"You okay Cleo?" Rikki asked her for the second time tonight. _No_,_ I'm not okay. _She thought, but instead she told Rikki, "Like I said before, I'm fine." A little frustration coming out.

Ash came running down the stairs. Cleo immediately stood up. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "We've got a little problem," He pointed to Emma. "We forgot to cover the small window in the bathroom. She walked out and now claims to be freezing cold."

Rikki and Zane looked up. They saw Emma bundled up in coats and blankets, but still shivering. The tips of her ears were red and her cheeks and nose the same. They knew exactly what was going on.

Emma and Ash walked down and Emma sat where Cleo was sitting. Ash sat on the armrest and tried to warm her. In the meantime, Cleo was looking for something to keep her warm.

Rikki stood up, "I'll go make some hot chocolate. My specialty." She said with a slight smirk. "I'm going to go cover that window." Zane said and Ash nodded to him as he went upstairs.

They could hear the roar of the pouring rain outside. "Now you're definitely not going outside." Ash said to Emma, which made her smile. "I'll t-try n-n-not t-to." She said, her words elongated by shivers.

A few minutes later, Rikki walked back in with a cup in her hand. "Sorry it took so long, couldn't find any packets." She said while handing it to her. Emma immediately started drinking it. "Well, I couldn't find anything." Cleo said to Emma. "It's f-fine." Emma replied in between sips.

A rumble of thunder roared. "Oh no…" Cleo said, that worried look on her face. "What?" Zane asked while walking over. "Lewis and Will are at Mako!" She exclaimed. "They'll be fine." Rikki replied.

Or the exact opposite of fine.

Lightning struck Mako as the rain came falling in through the hole, causing a few pieces of the wall to fall into the moon pool. "I wasn't expecting this to happen!" Lewis yelled over the roaring thunder. "I just hope this doesn't collapse on us!" Will shouted, also over the thunder.

They kept yelling over the thunder until the wind suddenly picked up. The force of it causing them to slam against the back wall of the cave and stay there.

They soon realized the wind was being controlled. Bella came out from the hole leading into the ocean with her hand pointing toward them. "Bella you're safe!" Will exclaims. "Of course I'm safe, I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you for everything!" She snaps back. "Will don't listen to her, it's the full moon talking!" Lewis yells. "I know!" Will yells back to him.

Bella stopped the wind, causing Lewis and Will to fall to the ground.

Will stood up and looked at the sky. The moon was almost overhead. "Bella," Will said, slowly walking closer to her, "we're going to have to make you come out. Come on, the moons almost overhead." A smirk appeared across Bella's face. "Or you can just come in!" she said while grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

He resurfaced a few moments later. "What was that for?" He said, staring into the eyes of a girl he thought loved him. "That was for dumping me!" Bella yelled, her face filled with anger but her eyes holding back tears.

Will sat up on the edge now, shaking his head. "Bella," He said as calmly as he could, the anger building inside him. "I didn't dump you, well actually, I don't think we even broke up. Just take a few deep breaths and come out." He looked up; in a minute or so, the moon would be directly above them, he had to hurry up.

Bella took a few deep breaths but still refused to come out.

Will stood up and he himself took a deep breath. He turned around to look at Lewis who had been standing there that whole time. One Problem: Lewis wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't in the cave at all. Now he was missing.

Will looked up and saw the cave was about to collapse. He quickly dove into the pool, grabbed Bella and swam as fast as he could through the hole.

As soon as they surfaced, Bella was gasping for air since she had not been expecting that; and Will, because of the adrenaline rush was also gasping for air.

They both looked up to see Mako come crashing down. Bella looked over at Will, who was already looking at her, and swam towards him.

He took her in for a hug. Her moon-struck self seemed to fade away. They swam back to shore and got in the boat, heading home. They both hoped when the sun rises, everyone would look for Lewis.

The ride was complete silence. Bella was thinking about Will and why she had walked away from him. She still felt she hated him, but she couldn't figure out the reason.

Will was concentrating on Lewis. There wasn't a way to contact him or anything. Plus, with at most seven people looking for him on the island, it will take awhile.

He glanced over at Bella. She had her head down, maybe deep in thought. He saw her glance up to him too.

_This is going to be a long night…_ He thought to himself.


End file.
